To Shoot or Not To Shoot
by zomish
Summary: Young Don and Charlie spend a rainy Saturday together.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Numb3rs or the characters and have no financial gain._

**To Shoot or Not to Shoot**

"Come on, Donnie, let me play, now!" Charlie jumped up and down in front of the television.

"Get out of the way, Chuck!" Fifteen-year-old Don yelled back. "I can't see with your hair bouncing up and down."

"Mom says you gotta play with me," Charlie whined before turning around to glare at his big brother. "And don't call me 'Chuck.'"

"Charlie, I'm almost done with this level. Can't you wait?" Don ran a hand through his short dark hair as he lifted the Zapper gun towards to screen again and took aim at the bad guy on the television.

The Nintendo system had been a gift from Aunt Irene to the Eppes boys both of whom spent more time on other activities and had little time to play the game. Don spent most of his time outside playing every sport he could while the sun was up and his homework when he finally got home. Charlie was usually immersed in his math, with his chalk boards and tutors filling up his free time after school.

The rainy Saturday morning had left Don bored and it wasn't long before he pulled out the game system and began playing. He had seen the game Hogan's Alley at his friend Steve house. The other games hadn't interested him, he had beaten the Baseball game quickly, and Super Mario Brothers had been too childish for him. But from the moment he had seen the FBI training game he had to have it. Don had saved his money to buy the game and the plastic laser gun that went with it. His parents had frowned when he brought the game home, but hadn't forbid him from playing it.

As Don had sat in front of the TV taking shots at the fictional bad guy on the screen he had attracted the attention of the equally bored younger brother. Charlie had sat next to him watching him play and becoming more and more agitated before finally bursting into a frenzy of jumping up and down and begging to play.

"Donnie, this is my game too! I want to play with you," Charlie said moving to stand next to his big brother.

"No, this game is mine. I bought it myself and I don't have to let you play if I don't want too. You can play Mario Brothers," Don answered his eye focused on the TV as he took down two more bad guys.

"I want to play this with you. You can make it two players. Come on Donnie, please!" Charlie stepped back in front of the TV and made Don miss shooting the next bad guy.

"CHARLIE!" Don yelled giving the ten-year-old a tug and pulling him down onto the floor next to him. "Stay out of the way or I won't let you play at all!"

Charlie sat sullenly next to Don, glaring at him with his bottom lip sticking out. He said nothing as Don finished the round and began a second game. Don tried to ignore Charlie, turning just slightly and scooting up to remove the pouting boy from his peripheral vision.

"Why don't you like me, Donnie?" Charlie asked in a broken whisper.

The question seemed to come out of left field for Don. He put the plastic gun down and turned to look at his younger brother.

"I like you, Chuck. Is this because I won't let you play? Fine, I'll start the game over and set if for two players," Don sighed and scooted forward to restart the game. Don fished the second Zapper gun out of it's box and plugged it into the machine. "Here! I'll tell you when it's your turn."

Charlie fumbled the toy gun as Don tossed it to him as the music of the game started up again. "Okay Charlie, watch what I'm doing," Don replied sitting cross legged next to Charlie.

Charlie watched his brother's face rather than the game in front of him. He did not seem to be listening as Don explained the game and how to use the gun. Instead he kept his eyes glued to the side of Don's face that he could see.

"You ready, Charlie, it's your turn now. Charlie? Hey, Chuck!" Don turned to his brother and found Charlie staring at him.

"What is it now, Charlie? I'm letting you play. You're missing your turn," Don said at a loss for how to make Charlie happy and fearing that his younger brother would snitch on him. "You're not gonna tell mom on me are you, like a tattletale?"

"I'm in high school now, Don, just like you. And in high school, we are not tattletales," Charlie said, sticking his bottom lip out even further than before. "And I said, don't call me Chuck!"

"Yeah, yeah, high school. Don't you think I've forgotten that. Just what I need: you tagging along with me at high school. It's bad enough that you follow me everywhere at home, now I've got to have you following me at school as well," Don said, giving Charlie a glare before turning back to the game.

To say Don had been less than excited to learn Charlie would be attending high school with him was an understatement. Don had argued with his parents that they shouldn't attend the same school, pointing out that one of the other high schools would make sense since Charlie wouldn't know anyone there anyway and Don had all of his friends at his current school. Instead Margaret had given him that look of disappointment which caused Don to hang his head in shame, while Alan had angrily announced that not only was Charlie going to the same school, but Don was expected to watch over his brother and make sure he wasn't bullied.

Charlie began to tear up and Don rolled his eyes and gave a great sigh in frustration. "Charlie…don't cry. High school students don't cry," Don sat back and put his arm around his brother and patting his back. "Look, we have to work together at school just like we work together at home. I told you that I'll make sure no one bothers you, but I need you to give me space at school, just like here."

"I won't follow you at school, Donnie. I promise." Charlie said laying his head down on his big brother's shoulder and giving another sniffle.

"I know, buddy," Don said resting his cheek on Charlie's head. "We'll make it work. I'm okay with you going to school with me. I'll even let you walk with me to school. And, hey, next year when I get my drivers license I'll give you a ride."

"You will?!" Charlie's voice raised a few levels as he looked up at the older boy.

"Yeah, sure, buddy! We're still friends, alright," Don said giving the curly-haired boy a squeeze before turning back to his game. "Okay, let's start the game all over again. You can go first this time. I'll show you how to hold the gun."

1234567890

"What are you boys playing?" Margaret asked as she entered the family room and came to stand behind the two boys. Watching the game for a few minutes as Don took out three more bad guys on the screen, clearing the round with no casualties. As Charlie took aim at the screen, she stepped closer. "Don, your dad is not going to be happy that you taught Charlie to play this game. You know how he feels about guns. He doesn't even want you to have this game, but to teach your brother…" She trailed off as Charlie missed, accidentally taking out a police officer instead of a suspect.

"But, mom!" Both boys whined at the same time, turning to face their mother.

The End

Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
